Like A Star
by stillfatkidoutside
Summary: <html><head></head>Is arranged marriage to old fashion?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I just want to test the waters. Please tell me something if this is a piece of shit. **

**Not mine but I badly wish.**

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" Pandora shouts at the threshold while opening the double doors of Emily's office, raising a newspaper like a flag and bouncing up and down towards the desk.

"What is it Panda?" Emily asked, oblivious with her friend bouncing towards her because she's cannot take her eyes of files she's checking since morning.

"Have you blonkin' see this?" She slams the newspaper in front of Emily's desk that didn't even flinch still staring at her laptop and files sprawled into her desk.

Pandora raises the newspaper again but without warning covers the laptop screen making Emily dazed at her picture and a girl on the front page. She stares innately on the page and reads the headline.

**_S. Campbell House Empire Corporation's _****_heir_****_ess Naomi Campbell is ENGAGED to Emily Isobel Fitch of Fitch Builders Inc. _**_Both openly gay heiress of two of the most successful business companies in Bristol is now engaged. According to our reliable source, Naomi who is known for her fashion interest mainly on modeling and now fashion design is head over heels to Emily who is a successful successor of her father Robert Fitch. The two meet at a business gathering last January, they started dating later Febuary and became a proper couple the following month. Though there haven't been a picture of the two together seems these two is very secretive couple. We hope to have a glimpse of these two love birds in later months before the wedding which we gathered is happening this coming December._

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" Emily shouted to a panicky voice bringing herself to her feet and storming out of her office, startling her secretary Astrid to spill the coffee she's mixing to her desk full of files and papers leaving Pandora behind.

Emily furiously fast faced walking to the office of her mother who is standing over the window instructing a blue boy (guys who fix everything /janitor) to move the desk on the other side of the room as if redecorating. Jenna was alarmed by the sound of door banging on the wall and seeing her youngest daughter approaching her with a scowl red face matching her hair color.

"MUM!" Emily shouts through her hoarse voice, depositing the newspaper to her mother's chest in a very disturbing manner.

"Oh love! You've already seen the paper!" Jenna said enthusiastically in a cozy manner which irritates Emily more.

"Of course I've seen the paper, what the fuck is this? You know something right?" Sighing loudly but still burning with anger. Engaged? How can she be engaged? This is ridiculous. She thought.

"Yes, I know something about this. Please let me explain. Come on sit. Boy's go." Jenna replied calmly, she didn't know Emily would react like this. She regards her daughter to sit and turns to the blue boys with a wave.

"Mum, please explain it to me, why am I being drag with this nonsense." Emily looking down and tired bringing her hands to her face.

"I need you to hear me out first before you react darling, listen to me first okay?" She asked her daughter who has now let go of her face and sitting upright nodding to what her mother is up to say.

"When you and Katie were still young, Rob and I met Nick; we were starting the business back then and didn't know where to pull some people investing in our business. Rob and I were struggling to keep both of you and Katie in good home, have 3 meals a day and proper care for the both of you. I know it sounds so silly but Nick, Nicholas came to our open house thingy back then and seems interested in building what your father and I started. We were such cheap shot machinery an entrepreneur with this weird gym stuff that your dad is building but Nick save us all. His fine man with a very successful business here in Bristol the S. Campbell House Empire Corporation, he was the heir of his dad's hard work and at that time his looking for something to invest into. For short he found us, what we're making, what were capable of and starts helping us build it. For short Nicholas helped me and your father in building this place you're standing at. And we owe everything to him. He died 4 years ago in a Helicopter incident all of his shares in this company were secret because he said that he wants us Fitch to have it full in our own but we still want to have some connections with him that's why he agreed as secret board member until he passed away. Sadly when her wife took over his company the secret board member was not mention and his assets in this company was liquefied. I don't know what happened but his shares disappeared completely gone. All of this results to a backfire into Fitch Builders Inc. in short we are at our downfall. The company is at its steak. We are on our bankruptcy and you are the only answer to this problem by marrying the S. Campbell House Empire Corporation heiress, Gina and Nicholas Campbell's daughter Naomi." Jenna breathes after her long talk all the while gazing at her daughters brown orbs. Testing the waters if she will erupt with some impassive behavior but none of that happened.

All along Emily keep her mouth shut digesting and processing the words her mother is uttering upon her. She doesn't know what to think. All the words was scattered in her brain, she doesn't want to have this huge responsibility. Why would she do this? What about her own happiness? She thought.

"Wha-a-why me mum?" Emily finally spoke after few minutes much to Jenna's delight.

"We thought that since fortunately both of you are in the same preference of gender ..." Jenna trails of.

"Why am I only hearing this?" Emily said in a tearful tone.

"Because darling in a few months the S, Campbell House Empire Corp and Fitch Builders Inc. will merge, if we didn't do this now or sooner than later we may loss the company and leave the staff and others to be jobless." Jenna says staring at her locked hands between her thighs.

"I don't know what to say mum." Emily resigned.

"I'm sorry to spring this to you in this manner but we don't know what else to do. And besides you will like Naomi. She's a very successful woman in her craft. She's very eligible to be your wife." She says proudly.

Oh my God! I'm getting married. _She thought._


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi sorry for the delay. I like it that you guys like the first chapter. :) **

**Review please pretty please.**

**Skins is not mine but I wish. **

**All the grammatical error is mine. please be patient. **

**Thankiee!:)**

Emily looks straight at her mother's deep black eyes , she still can't believe that this is happening. She doesn't want to accept the fact that she, little Emily is now center of everyone's attention. Usually she thinks that her parents don't care for her. _Hell this is one of the testaments_. She thinks.

Growing up and being the middle child, she's always on her own though her twin sister Katie is always barging, manipulating her life randomly but she doesn't care because she always thought that she is a loner. Not the typical "LONER LONER" who doesn't have friends or anything, she has friends like Panda, JJ and of course Addie. So "LONER LONER" is not her but in reality she just like her space, her own space.

"But I have a girlfriend mum, I cannot just tell her that _"Hey honey, you know what happened today? My mum just arranged my wedding slash marriage, oh its not with you though" _I can't just tell her that? Oh my God! What will Addie think?! Shit! Shit!" Emily stands up from the sofa and starts to pace the room with her ramblings.

"Oh! Hush now Emily, Sit down for Christ sake! You're making me dizzy!" Her mum said in an exasperating look and directly at her daughter who is still pacing back and forth burning a hole into the rug.

"How can I be relaxed mum? I have a girlfriend for two years who I am still in love with and without any notice I will be married to a girl who I don't know. Jesus Christ mum!" Emily shouts at her Mother who sighs loudly.

"You know I know that you and that Addie girl are getting to nowhere. I am sure know that both of you is having a problem. And I can't just sit back and relax watching her inflicting pain to my beautiful daughter. I have to do something!" Jenna explains her side with a scowl on her face, remembering that few times she saw Emily coming back to the house ashen because that girl Addie and her had a huge fight.

"Of course you did something and that something is arranging my marriage to a woman who I don't know." Emily snaps at her Mother.

"Oh shut up Emily, You will meet Naomi this Friday. All I want for you is to be happy and being happy is being with Naomi. She's the one for you I know it! Get rid of that Addie girl and on Friday prepare yourself." She said in a dreamy voice.

"UGH! Whatever! I'm going to see Dad." Emily shouts and exiting the mother's office.

Maybe her Father will give her the answers or stop this shit. She doesn't really want to be in this position. _Who wants to be?_ Her subconscious answered. Halting inside the elevator to go at the 18th floor she runs down the things she is aggravated about at this very moment.

Arranging her marriage to a woman who she haven't seen before,

2. Not knowing she's getting married.

3. Finding out all of that in a running Pandora and announcing via published newspaper.

4. Mad at her mother by belittling Addie.

5. Doubting that she loves her girlfriend.

6. And most of all not knowing what is happening to the company.

She is the Sales Director of FBI and she doesn't know that the company is on down low. She is so frustrated and mad at everyone. Maybe her Dad will explain things. She exits the elevator when it stops and opened at the 18th floor looking over to the reception area of her father's office. She looks at the desk to saw her Fathers secretary Milna who is working for her Dad side for years.

"Emily, I've heard the news congratulations!" Milna beams at her and moved around her desk to hug the redhead who suddenly feels ashamed and lowers her head.

"Uhm-yeah, thanks I guess." Emily whispers. Emily reckoned that acknowledging that is she is now in favor of this whole ordeal. _No!_ Her subconscious screams.

"Milna, Is Dad free?" she gazed up to the woman bringing back her manners.

"Oh yeah, He had just been on a board members meeting. You can come in." Milna replied. Emily suddenly thinks about her mother's story earlier. The board members, the downfall, the bankruptcy the company is facing and the thousand jobs that is weighted upon her shoulders. She is now starting to realize how big deal is this.

Milna release her warm embrace and ushers her in the big doors of her father's office. Rob is sitting on his chair behind a large desk with his name Robert Fitch-CEO, President in scripted on a marble nameplate.

"Hi Dad." Emily whispers. Her approach to her was 360 degrees different from her mother's earlier; she deeply loves her dad because when she came out 5 years ago her Dad undoubtedly stays on her side through everything unlike her Mother. Jenna is reluctant at first to acknowledge that her daughter is lesbian. She cannot separate Katie who fucks everything with a pole attached is different to Emily who now eats pussy. Years had passed before Jenna fully accepted that Emily is into girls. During the whole time her dad was patient with both of Emily and Jenna's fighting. She sometimes thinks about her Mother's rejection and still remembers the sting of pain she felt during those hard times. Although now Emily would prefer to go back in time and relieve her Mother's resistance of her preferred partner than arrange her marriage much to her dismay.

"Oh Emsie, What's with the long face love?" Her Father acknowledge her with his thick accent, his goofy grin, he regard her walk towards him to give him an infamous Fitch bear hug.

"I take it from the long face that you've heard the news?" His father says through her hair, Emily just nods just comfortable with his father arms.

"I'm so sorry Emsie, I should just tell you everything but your mother and sister insisted for me to keep schtum until they announce it to the press. I am sorry for you to learn this way love. I cannot even describe this feeling I am having inside right now. I fail you as a father." Emily clings to her father even more, tears in her eyes starting to erupt. But her father embraces her further.

After a moment Emily remove her arms on his waist and looked up to her father finally realizing that he is blaming himself to what happened and about to happen.

"Mum explained the Nicholas Campbell thing. It's not your fault Dad. I want to help you resolve this problem but I didn't know if this is the way. Ma-maybe there's other way Dad, Maybe It wouldn't need to be marrying his daughter." Emily says pleading.

"If I know something else I wouldn't put you in this pain love." His dad looks ashen and broken. Emily couldn't bring herself to see his father looking so down of himself. She loves his father very much and wants to help him in every possible way. It hurts her feeling looking at this man who is so brave and mighty crumbling upon her feet and does nothing about it. She knows she's the only salvation of this whole dilemma. Marrying Naomi Campbell will help everyone, but not help her. Marrying this unknown is the solution everybody needs but not her. And for the first time in her life she wants to be selfish, abandon everything and be a LONER LONER. Be totally alone on her own but she can't do that she needs to do this for her family and the people behind FBI who worked their asses of to build this company.

"So when I'll be marrying Naomi Campbell?" She says after a few moments.

Later that night, Emily is lounging on her bed in her condo ready to sleep deep tired by the roller coaster ride of emotion she has put up the whole day. After her talk with Rob, Emily came back to her office looking at the time at her wristwatch 16:45, She can't believe she spend the whole afternoon with that drama. She doesn't want to go home early so she continues to review the files she's doing before the drama untold until she hears her iPhone rings. Looking at the time 21:52 it's so late she thinks and answers the phone. Addie.

"Hello Honey!" Emily answers enthusiastically.

"Hello you're fucking face Fitch! Are you cheating on me? With this famous fashion designer or something and you're fucking getting married?!" Addie angrily shouts into the earpiece of the iPhone making Emily pull the phone a few inches away from her ear. Remembering what an awful day happened to day.

"Look Add—"Emily was distracted by the beep sound indicating that Addie hang up her phone.

"Jesus!" Emily shouts massaging her face with her hands to remove the starting pain rushing into her head with the drama. Obviously, Addie is furious I called her back and naturally falls into a voicemail.

"Babe, Look I just heard about it this morning and apparently mom and dad arrange me with her, I don't know I swear to you. Let's talk tomorrow. Please. I love you." Emily breathlessly says with a heavy heart.

Still stretch out on her bed Emily thinks about Addie, She and her have meet two years ago in coffee shop where Emily clumsily spilled her tea to Addie's red top on her way out. They were good from the start of their relationship till last year. She and Addie had their ups and down but without a doubt they are happy. And Emily cares for her and she is for her. Addie owns a bar called _Sensual's_ which she is proud of. Though over the last couple of months has been tough because Addie is a very jealous type of girlfriend. Especially now that Emily started to work full time on FBI and has lesser time for both of them. Addie always points out that since Emily is always out for sale negotiations meeting future clients is surrounded by temptations this leads for the two to have heated arguments. Making Emily frustrated not by sex because theirs is amazing but balancing the two.

She shakes her head and glances at the table besides her noticing the DAMNED newspaper wondering how the hell she had it on her home, must have been slipped to her bag on the way out the office. She grabs the item scowling at her picture at the front page which is a photo of her in MET GALA last June. Vogue Magazine organized the party and the Fitch Builder Inc. was asked to sponsor, Emily and Katie becoming the company representative. Emily was wearing a Marchesa Navy blue lacey dress which complimented her pompadour red hair. Emily usually hates this kind of gatherings; she thinks that she is rather out of place but with the persistent of her family she attends otherwise.

She looks once again to the paper and finally notices the woman she is damned to be with. _Naomi Campbell _she reads in her head. _What a name.. _Her subconscious inner talking makes her giggle. Naomi has rather platinum blonde hair, pale skin with ocean like blue eyes. Emily was sucked gazing at her eyes on the picture. She caught herself having little tingles on her belly. She doesn't know what that was about but she thought that this woman is beyond attractive but she dismisses the thought. The only problem in the photo is that this _Naomi_ is that she is not smiling, but rather having a scowl plastered on her face.

Emily lean on her left and get her iPad on her bedside table. She scrolls the lock revealing the wallpaper which is a picture of her and Addie few months back when they are having a dinner at some restaurant. She smiles at the pleasant thought. She booted up the search button and finding herself Google-ling "NAOMI CAMPBELL FASHION HOUSE" she typed. Moments later a dozen of articles and pictures of her appears._ If you want to push through your stalker tendencies use the Wikipedia!_ Her subconscious yells at her.

"Okay, Let's meet my wife"


End file.
